


I howl when we're apart

by marymerthur



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Brotp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marymerthur/pseuds/marymerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot which takes place in the moment when Jon burned Craster's house and Ghost appeared from the woods and Bran uses Ghost in order to say goodbye to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I howl when we're apart

Here he was again. Away. He had been freed and yet he felt utterly alone - there was no brother behind him and he couldn't feel the scent of anyone he cared about; only corpses, blood and the smell of ash coming from a burning building. His claws were useless against the struggle of moving in the snow and yet he managed to run. It felt like he hadn't been running for centuries; dreams of running and fighting came into his mind all of a sudden, getting the urge to kill and taste fresh blood. For now, he had to be content for running. Even though he was trapped into a cage, it felt like being trapped into his own body - without the ability to move, run or doing anything without someone watching him.  


The woods were as silent as he remembered them - at least that didn't change. Trees were forming a shield from the moon and he felt that if he howled, there was no brother to hear him. As the snow cracked at the touch of his legs, the memories started to confuse him: sometimes his brothers were howling together with him and sometimes the shapes of animals were replaced with children, some older than him, who were running and calling a name he couldn't recall - his name. _"What am I?"_ \- he asked himself and when he wanted to ask it out loud all he could do was howl. In his mind, a lot of images changed and were replaced by senseless others.  


His eyes were glowing, his nose looking for something to eat for he was hungry. They kept him in a cage and forgot to feed him for days. Often he wanted to tear their bodies apart and free himself, but he knew his brother was going to be upset - he was never a killer. When he finally caught the scent of flash he started running, faster this time with the wind blowing his snowy fur. He opened his mouth to taste the icy air as he was approaching the smell. For a moment he didn't think he was looking for something to eat, but for his brother.  


Last time, all he got was a glance of him for he was not able to talk to him. He couldn't allow anyone to change his plans of being able to walk again. _"What am I thinking? I am walking right now"_ \- he thought and his mind was struggling to find out what his thoughts and images were about. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to see his brother and for that he had to ignore everything and focus on the image, the smell, the situation.  


He could have seen the moon glowing above him if it hadn't been for the branches of the trees. The smell of the ash was more powerful than before and he could see a glance of orange, the color of fire. For a second he was afraid. _"I don't want to burn, I want to walk"_ But then he heard the name he wanted to hear all along. "Jon..." - he couldn't make out the rest of the words for his mind focused on the name. The master and at the same time the brother. The person he could rely on and the one who could save him if he knew he was there.  


A part of him was being sorry and a part of him wanted to run in his arms. _"If only I was able to run..."_ He was still a wolf of Winterfell and right in that moment he could feel everything a wolf could. For a second, Bran didn't have the control of the wolf body and the wolf wanted to run, yet somehow he took control again and stopped. What was he going to do when he saw Jon? What would his brother's reaction be when he saw him? _"None, he won't see his brother, he will see his wolf"_ The thought made his boy heart broke and a tear fell from the wolf's eye.  


A shadow had been cast on the white snow, marked by signs of blood here and there and only when he heard whispers did he realise he was closer than before. He walked while thinking and now some people from the Night's Watch saw him. _"No..."_ \- his eyes were bigger now and startled and he didn't know if it was a wolf reaction or a human reaction. He heard the name he wanted to again.  


"Jon..."  


How he wished to have been the one calling him. When he tried to say his name, call him, all that came out was a silent howl. He made another step and another until the building set on fire was right in front of him and the silhouette of his brother turned and their eyes met. Brother with brother, master with wolf. If he were human, Bran would smile and run to hug his brother and be close to the family he had left.  


As an instinct he stopped. He wasn't used to move his legs and he waited for someone to take him there, near his blood. "Ghost, to me" - Jon said and in that moment the dream broke. He was not Brandon Stark, he was just a wolf and this was another wolf dream which felt real. Even though this was the first time he was another wolf than Summer, Bran felt good. He felt alive.  


He followed the orders and slowly approached Jon. His eyes were focused on his expression, Bran trying to remember him and keep this image in his mind for this was the last time he could see his brother this close. Jon fondled the wolf's head and Bran felt loved, for the first time in forever as well as safe. In the middle of nowhere with the forest behind them holding a mystery and a building afire, Bran felt safe.  


He realised he didn't need the walls of Winterfell to feel protected and he didn't need guards and knights, armors and spears, swords and shields to feel safe. All he needed was a hug, a caress, anything that meant a presence next to him. "I missed you" - Jon said and his voice felt like a lullaby to Bran's ears. He knew those words were not addressed to him, but at the same time he knew that Jon would tell him the same.  


Bran felt like shouting: It's me! I am here. Right here and I need you with me. Get Ghost and come to me. Take me home, but he wasn't able to. Jon frowned and his look got confused. "Do you have anything to show me, Ghost?" Bran stared into his brother’s eyes and then sat in the snow, as a sign nothing was going on.  


_"I just wanted to tell you I missed you too, brother"_   


The thought went away as he felt a hand shacking him. The image of his brother suddenly disappeared and was replaced by the silhouette of Jojen, his lips moving and all Bran was able to hear was the word 'okay'. Obviously he was asked whether he was okay or not, but he nodded in a lie. He was never going to be okay, knowing that was the only time he saw his brother and he would never have the chance to see him again. 


End file.
